Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to resin sheets. The present invention also relates to printed wiring boards and semiconductor devices each including a cured product of resin composition layer of such a resin sheet.
Discussion of the Background
In recent years, in order to achieve downsizing of electronic devices, further thinning of printed wiring boards has been advanced and thus the thickness of internal layer substrates and insulating layers have tended to be thinner. As a technique of thinning of internal layer substrates and insulating layers, for example, a resin composition for forming a thin film described in JP-A-2014-152309, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, has been known.
However, there remains a need for improved printed wiring boards.